So Far Away
by Terence Perry
Summary: It's Draco's 6th year and he's been given a mission from the Dark Lord that could mean life or death. As he struggles to go through it all, he wonders how it will affect his relationship with his dreamy beloved. I absolutely love Druna so I decided to write one myself. Special thanks to the Harry Potter series and the writers on this site that gave me inspiration. Enjoy!


**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**

**Waking up I see that everything is okay**

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

**I think about the little things that make life great**

**I wouldn't change a thing about it**

**This is the best feeling**

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

**This moment is perfect, please dont go away**

**I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

_"Out of the way!" Draco barked shoving past a couple of first years. His lackies Crabbe and Goyle followed behind and snickered at the rudeness._

_Draco Malfoy was in his fifth year in Hogwarts and was Prefect of his house Slytherin so he was loving the power. He decided to take more advantage of it when he spotted two fourth years from his house walking his way and gave them an unpleasant smirk. The way the boys were grimacing at him, they were not new to this but were still caught by surprise when they were tripped and fell hard on the floor._

_Draco let out a small yet dark chuckle while looking down at the boys he just tormented. They both gave him a small glare when getting up. They didn't even bother to pick up all their things that they had dropped and just ran as far as they could, not wanting the torture to continue. Draco continued to smirk when he watched them scurry away. It faded slightly, however, when he looked at their discarded items on the floor and saw something that caught his eye. He picked up a pair of bright red plaid high top sneakers and looked at them strangely. What would those boys be doing with some shoes that were clearly femminine?_

_"My shoes!" a little voice behind Draco criedd out._

_He turned and saw a Ravenclaw girl walk towards him. She had hair that went down to her waist and that was also a light shade of blonde much like his own. Her skin was a nice snow white and her eyes were a lovely shade of light blue. She was pretty. Even the dazed dreamy look she was wearing upon her face, which would've made any other person look as if they were insane, suited her well._

_"I was hoping someone would return them to me," the girl said in a dreamy little voice as if she had just woken up from sleep. "They were taken from me days ago. Thanks for getting them back. I really appreciate it."_

_She took the shoes out of Draco's hands, gave him a little smile, and then went casually skipping on her merry way. Draco watched her leave and was speechless. Did that girl not know who he was? She couldn't have. How dare she just take something from him and talk to him like nothing! He was angered by this but at the same time a bit amused. He needed to talk to this girl._

_"Malfoy where are you going?"_

_"Malfoy?!"_

_Crabbe and Goyle called out to their leader who just stormed off from them, telling them nothing but that he had to go. He shoved past a few people as he made a turn to a hallway and then finally spotting the girl still skipping along._

_"Hey!" he yelled to her._

_She turned around and smiled when she saw him._

_"Hello Draco," she greeted him._

_"Oh so you do know who I am then," he replied when he walked towards her._

_"Of course I do. You're Draco Malfoy. You're the Prefect for Slytherin House but you're better known to spar with Harry Potter every chance you get."_

_"Well since you know how much of a bad guy I am then why did you just take those shoes from me?"_

_"Because they're mine as I had mentioned before and even though you're a bit of a bully I know you're also a Prefect so I just thought you were hoping to return the shoes to me. But if you wish to have them back, here you go."_

_She handed her sneakers to Draco who still had on a confused look on his face._

_"Everyone likes taking my shoes," she continued on. "I really don't mind since I have plenty of other shoes. I also don't mind walking bare foot so you can go ahead and take them if you want."_

_Draco looked at her and then to the pair of shoes he was now holding. What was this girl's deal? She was odd but in a fascinating way. It must've been the way she talked and the way she saw things. She was smart and very down-to-earth even though she acted like she was from another world. Brave definitely and quite humble. He was drawn to her. He just didn't really realize that yet._

_"What's your name?" he asked her._

_"Luna Lovegood," she responded sweetly._

_Then Draco did something he thought he'd never do to someone: he gave a smile. Granted it was a small and kind of awkward smile due to the situation he was in but it was still nice and rather surprising, especially for him._

_"Here," he gave Luna her shoes back and she thanked him with a smile of her own._

_"Thank you," she said and went back to skipping on her way. But before really leaving, she turned back to look at him with the same smile on her face. "I guess you're not all that bad,"_

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry**

**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**

'**Cause I need you now**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful**

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

**I need you now, it makes me wanna cry**

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**Author's Note: Hey readers! Hope you like the first chapter. There will be more to come i promise you. And just because i started a new story doesnt mean that i wont finish my others i will get to them i promise. And just so i wont get in trouble for copying, I got the idea of naming each chapter a different song from Erika Tusspot. She's a great writer and you should check out some of her stories.**

**So as always, Peace and Love!**

**Terence Perry**


End file.
